


Mortal Kombat/Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Requests, Smut, more characters to add - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a bunch of reader insert with mortal Kombat characters. I’ll do nsfw and sfw as well as requests.





	1. Shang Tsung/F! Reader-NSFW

Shang Tsung x F! Reader

 

The loud sounds of chattering and light music filled the air as you stood quietly next to the viridescent throne, nerves settled in your stomach with hands clenched tightly at your sides.

Recently your mentor, the great sorcerer Shang Tsung, had held another one of his infamous Mortal Kombat tournaments by the direct of the Elder Gods. Although he would prefer if Outworld had been victorious, he had begun to grow disinterested in the politics and instead threw lavish parties just because he simply could. That part of him enjoyed flaunting his wealth, jubilant and reoccurring youth, and high ranking position as a sorcerer to the Kahn.

You dare not complain to the man, as you did not wish to test him or have a snide comment passed your way, so you simply followed your mentor’s wishes and assisted the party guests when need be. Of course you weren’t made to pass out drinks or food to the people as you were his apprentice and had to be presented as such.

You did not know where your mentor had strode off to, but the man had commanded you to stay put at his throne before he had left you. So there you stood, awaiting the man and watching his rather lively guest converse, most of which were Outworlders. You noticed Goro, one of Shang Tsung’s most prized warriors, chatting about with a few other Shoken. He caught your eye for a brief moment before sending you a nod and returned to his people.

A small sigh escaped your lips as you slowly crossed your arms over your chest and shuffled your feet. Sometimes you wished you could have fun at the parties as well. You envied Goro for the glory he received from winning matches at the tournaments. You on the other hand had never participated in the tournaments because Shang did not see you quite fit yet, though he partially blamed himself for that as he sometimes forgot to have training sessions with you due to advising Shao Kahn. You just wished you could prove yourself to the man as his approval was something you held to a top standard.

As you were caught in your thoughts, you heard footsteps approach and your eyes quickly snapped up to be met with a pair of blue ones. An Earthrealmer man stood before you with two drinks in his hands and a small smirk tugging at his lips. You quickly straightened up, sending him a small bow out of respect. You had to be respectful to everyone at Shang’s request.

“Hello, darlin’. What’s a sweet thing like yourself doin’ up here?” His voice had a thick accent that you did not know of and the way he eyed you began to make your stomach churn as though you were about to vomit.

“Hello..I’m..just waiting for Master Shang Tsung.” You answered truthfully, watching the way the man cocked his hip out. You took note of the guns strapped to his waist and the bandana pulled down to his neck. The cowboy hat upon his head did not help with the whole bandit look he had going on.

“Master? What kinda relationships is ole Shang havin’ these days?” The man laughed, his eyes glancing down to the drinks in his hand. He nodded towards the reddish liquid and offered one of the glasses to you, ticking a brow up in question.

“How’s about it? You look like you could be usin’ this.”

You hesitated for a moment, wondering if you really should be accepting drinks from a random stranger like this, but you knew you were just nervous to be in such a large crowd. You always got like this no matter how many times you had attended Shang’s parties. You sighed once more and slowly accepted the drink from the cowboy, bringing the glass up towards your lips to take a sip.

After a few more passing moments with the man you eventually learned his name was Erron Black and that he knew Shang Tsung personally as he had ran a few errands for the man in exchange for some things he wouldn’t mention. You had told him your name as well as your position as Shang’s apprentice which didn’t seem to really impress Erron, but it didn’t make him leave either. He told you stories about his trips across Outworld and Earthrealm, talking about the things he had saw and also mentioning how none of them matched to your beautiful.

You had found the flirting to be a tad awkward and you were not sure how to respond to it as you rarely had any romantic encounters and was hardly left alone from Shang. And even though you would glance down nervously or shift in place, Erron didn’t take the bait to lay off. He eventually had moved closer to you until he had nearly pinned against the nearby wall. You could feel his breath fanning your face and he reeked of alcohol to the point of it being enough to intoxicate you alone.

His hand had found its way up to your hip and his grip had became tight enough for you to bruise. His lips were hovering over your neck and you could feel your heart hammering and your stomach churning wildly. Reality and nerves had begun to kick in and all you wanted to do was run away from the cowboy. Your cheeks heated up at the very thought of the party guests staring at you and the fact that Erron was so close to you. Nobody had ever made such an advance on you and you had no clue how to react. Your eyes snapped close, a hand moving up to grip Erron’s forearm. You were beginning to freak out.

“Excuse me.” A rather deep voice invaded your senses and you eyes snapped open to see Shang Tsung standing behind Erron with a small scowl on his features.

Erron quickly pulled away from you, turning to see who had interrupted him. The look of annoyance on his features dropped at the sight of Shang Tsung and he let out a cough and stood up straight, obviously taken aback by the man.

“Shang.” The cowboy greeted, tipping his hat slightly in greeting. Shang’s scowl and hard gaze did not lighten at the man and he instead stepped to the side a bit and motioned for Erron to leave.

As Erron quickly moved away from you and walked past the sorcerer, he kept his head down and refused to look at either of you in slight shame.

You, on the other hand, were very grateful towards your mentor and you quickly moved away from the wall to approach him with a look of gratitude. Pink still dusted your cheeks and your chest still ached a tad from fear, but you felt more relaxed with Shang near you. You always felt alright with him. He was just about the only person who you had seriously grown close to, even if it was just because he trained you.

“Come with me.” Shang Tsung interrupted you before you could begin to thank him, motioning for you to follow him. You did as told, keeping silent as you stayed on his heels like a lost puppy.

He led you down the hall where you knew his bedroom was located, as you had spent much time in his palace and Island, and slid the screen door open for you to enter first.

You had never been in his room before as he very much valued his privacy, but it was just as you imagined it would be. Red walls with a large king sized bed in the middle of the room draped in black silk covers and pillows. A sliding glass door was towards the back part of the room and outside of it was a hot spring surrounded by many of the dark rocks native to the Island. The full moon illuminated the water from what you could see and for a second you considered what it would be like to get in it with him.

Shang closed the door once he got inside, his dark gaze catching yours as he almost glided past you and took a seat on a nearby armchair beside a small black roundtable. You did not feel nervous with your mentor’s gaze upon like most would. He never once snapped at you or did anything to physically harm you so you had put almost all your trust and loyalty in him. Shao Kahn and himself had rescued you as a young girl and rose you up to become a skillful witch. If you couldn’t trust Shang Tsung, you knew you couldn’t trust anyone.

“Did that man hurt you?” Shang Tsung finally spoke, leaning back into the chair like he would his throne, his legs spread lightly and arms placed upon the rests.

“No, sir. I was just..scared.”

“For what reasoning? You could have very easily overpowered him.” The sorcerer rose a brow, a small look of annoyance playing on his features, but his eyes held a soft gaze at you.

You thought for a moment about why you had been so nervous in the first place. Was it because Erron scared you? No, like Shang said you knew you were perfectly capable of overpowering him with your magic. It was more along the lines of him touching you. It was not that you didn’t wish to be touched by him. He was a fairly attractive man and you were almost a bit touch starved, but the idea of being inexperienced embarrassed you. You were always so capable of many things and not being control in those situations made you feel vulnerable.

“Scared of..sleeping with him.” You choked out, keeping your eyes down on the floor. You trusted and cared for Shang Tsung very much, but saying things like that was hard.

Shang was quiet for a moment. You could feel his gaze upon you and you knew that his brow was probably furrowed. It wasn’t until you heard the chair creak from his shifting that you locked eyes with him once more.

“Mm. I see. I suppose you are quite inexperienced with that..subject.” The sorcerer sighed out, shaking his head lightly at you. It’s not like you didn’t know what sex was. You were a grown woman and you had heard about it from many people in Shao Kahn’s court. Also the internet. You were just a virgin.

“It’s not like I was ever given the birds and bees talk.” You joked softly, earning a small and barley visible smile from the man.

“I am surprised Mileena has not filled your head with such vulgarity.” The man chuckled softly, rolling his eyes at the mention of the Kahn’s daughter.

You felt yourself loosen up as the small jokes furthered and soon you did not feel nervous any longer, as though the whole ordeal did not just happen. Shang always did have his ways of soothing your nerves which was something you always found a tad off considering the eerie air he gave off.

“But..no apprentice of mine will be inexperienced in any form. I expect only the best from you.” The sorcerer muttered out, a small smirk tugging on the corners of his lips as he stared over at you. His voice was deep and calm as always, but there was a small edge to it that made your stomach drop.

It didn’t quite register yet as you mindlessly nodded off at him. You could only agree with what he was saying. You trusted him and almost followed him blindly at times. He lifted a hand from the armrest and motioned you over with his pointer finger. You instantly moved towards him until you were standing in front of him. If you had took another step forward you would have bumped knees.

“I’ve neglected you a few training sessions the past days. I apologize. Shall we make up for the time lost?” He asked, awaiting your answer before he did anything else.

You finally understood where he was going with this and why he had brought you to his room. You could feel the nerves starting to build back up, but you forced yourself to push them away. You found it was easier to do so by reminding yourself that it was Shang Tsung in front of you and not a stranger. A man that cared for you unlike anyone else. A man that genuinely enjoyed your company while he despised others’. Someone you felt safe with even though you knew just how deadly he was.

“You..want to..train me?” You mumbled, jumping slightly when his warm hand rested softly on your hip. His gaze on you was soft and loving, something completely out of the norm for him which drove you in even more.

You had only ever seen him look at you like that when you had shifted for the very first time. He made you practice turning into one of the Kahn’s foot soldiers to start small, but he praised you like you had turned into Goro himself. It was odd for him, which was why Mileena always teased you about being his favorite little “project”.

“Would that be acceptable, my dear?” His fingers lightly ghosted your hip, awaiting your response.

All you could do was give him a small nod of affirmation. Your mouth felt a little dry at the moment and talking during this seemed wrong. Your mind was still a bit hazy from the alcohol earlier, but it was giving you a small push to allow this to happen. That and the fact that you trusted and cared for Shang Tsung.

“Wonderful. Let’s treat this as any other training activity. Follow my instructions and speak only when I say to.” His voice dropped down a bit, giving you a rough tug forward until your legs bumped. You gave him another quick nod, earning a pleased hum from him.

“Good, girl. When you are intimate with a man, the first thing to remember is foreplay. An example of this would be kissing them..for starters.” You gave a nod as you listened. Of course you knew this, but you wouldn’t say that. Shang could end it all there or punish you..which you might have liked.

With another gentle tug, you found yourself in Shang Tsung’s lap, hands placed on his chest to steady yourself upon the man. His face was close to your own, his dark eyes staring deeply into yours. You felt yourself beginning to shake at the contact, but before you could utter a word Shang had placed his lips upon yours.

They were soft, full and warm, and moved against yours almost perfectly as you kissed back. You had kissed before, even it was with just a quick peck with one of Shao Kahn’s guardsmen behind a column, but this did not even begin to match that.  
Shang tasted of wine and his fancy cologne began to fill your nostrils as you held on to him.

His tongue forced its way into your mouth, but you would have allowed him to do so anyways. The kiss was not sloppy and hard. It was skillful and he was taking the lead. You figured he had plenty years of experience anyways. Both hands were now placed on your hips as you moved your tongue with his own, allowing him to explore your mouth until he pulled away and locked eyes with you once more.

“And what man have you been practicing this with?” The sorcerer joked lowly, pulling you flush against his chest as your hands moved to hang loosely around his neck.

“I’m just a natural.” You whispered back to him, earning a low chuckle from the man. You quickly let out a small yelp as his calloused hand came down on your ass, giving you a small smack that would surely leave a red mark.

“I didn’t permit you to speak.” Shang shook his head with a sigh, pretending to be displeased, though truthfully he enjoyed disobedience to an extent. It made things fun.

You gave him a nod in response, shifting on his lap lightly. You could feel his erection pressing against your bottom through the rough material of his pants. You made the mistake of lightly grinding down against him, which earned a small grunt from the man in front of you.

“For our next lesson..you will need to be on your knees before me.” Your mentor removed his hands from your hips to allow you to move down to your knees before him. You knew just where this was going. You weren’t dumb.

You settled yourself in between the man’s legs, yours hand settled in your lap as you stared up at him with wide eyes. He laughed lightly at your expression before placing a hand on the top of your head, lightly stroking your hair. The gentle acts from him seemed entirely out of place, but you did not take him for a rough lover to begin with.

“Remove them.” He commanded, leaning back a tad to get comfortable. He jutted his hips out a bit, waiting for you to take off his pants.

You did as told and began to work on the belt around his waist, carefully unfastening it and slipping it away. Once you had managed to do so, you hands went towards the zipper and button upon his trousers. You unzipped him and slowly began to pull the golden colored garnet down his hips until they were around his ankles.

You did your best not to stare directly at the bulge in his boxers, as you did not want to seem rude towards him or look a little too eager. He could tell though and you heard him scoff lightly at you, forcing your eyes up towards him.

“Continue, my dear.”

With that, yours hands slowly and shakily made their way up his thighs until they were gripping the waistband of his black underwear. You were a bit hesitant at first. What if you disappointed him? That’s the last thing you wished to do, especially towards your mentor.

A low sigh left you as you slowly drew the boxers down, fighting back the nervousness and instead letting the thought of pleasuring him calm you. You bit your bottom lip a bit roughly as Shang’s cock sprang from its confides and lightly slapped against his lower stomach. It was on the normal size scale, but his girth was definitely above average. The hair around his cock was neat and trimmed, something you were grateful for at the moment. You knew Shang took very good care of himself and this did not surprise you.

“Good. I assume you understand what I am asking your for?” He rose a brow, watching you nod and place you hands upon his thighs.

He leaned back once more, resting his hand upon the back of your hand as he continued to lightly stroke you. You knew what a blowjob was, but you hadn’t given anybody one and having your mentor’s dick in your face was intimidating to say the very lease. You inhaled softly and and slowly moved forward, examining it.

One of your hands moved to grasp the base, feeling him up. You rubbed him for a good few seconds, staring up at him to see if he’d react. His eyes had closed his and his head had leaned back a bit, making you feel a bit more confident with his hawk like gaze off of your back. With a little bit of courage you moved forward and licked a long strip up from his base towards the tip, earning a small puff of air from the man.

You took that as he liked it and continued the action a few more times before you heard him hum.

“Focus on the tip.” Shang mumbled out, one of his eyes cracking up a tad to examine your work. You have him a nod and did as told, moving back towards his cock and dragging your tongue across the tip of his dick.

You could taste the small bit of precum leaking from his tip, but ignored it and continued to lick him. You decided that wasn’t enough as he had ceased making noises and moved down to take his head into your mouth. Shang Tsung let out a small grunt above you, obviously enjoying that. It made a feeling of warmth spread through you.

You sucked on the tip of his cock for a few moments, relishing in the small puffs of air and light grunting that left the man’s mouth until you felt him give your head a small shove. He obviously wanted more and who were you to deny him? He was your mentor.

Your mouth slowly began to engulf more of the sorcerer’s cock, taking things in little bits as you did not wish to overwork yourself and gag on him. The composure Shang had was beginning to leave him as you felt his hand grip your hair. He was attempts to hold back were gone.

“Good..go farther.” You heard him breathe out, feeling him push your head down until your mouth had fully taken in his dick. It was a bit of a stretch and you almost gagged if it hadn’t been for the light stroking of your hair from him to soothe you.

“Remember to keep your teeth away and breathe through your nose..” He whispered, giving your hair a small upwards tug to signal for you to begin. You slowly started to bob your head on his dick, resting your tongue against the tip of his cock as you did so. He seemed to be enjoying what you were doing as his breathing began to quicken slightly and his rough grip on your hair returned.

You just hoped you were pleasing him enough. Your hands moved up towards what little bit of his cock that you couldn’t fit in your mouth and began to stroke him. Your cheeks hollowed out slightly as you continued to bob your head, earning small words of praise from the man before you.

“Yes..good job, my darling. You are doing very well.” He huffed out, letting a small moan slip past his lips.

After a few minutes of repeating your actions, you could tell that Shang was getting close from the way his breathing quickened and his hips jutted out. You felt his grab your hand with both of his hands and before you knew what he was doing, he began to roughly thrust into your mouth, almost sadistically. You knew that part of him would come out sooner or later during this.

“Swallow it.” He almost hissed down at you, his grip on your hair tight to the point of slight pain. He had leaned up in his seat by now and was roughly fucking your face, light pants leaving his slightly parted lips. He locked eyes with you for a mere moment and you could see the lust for you in the darkness of his eyes.

He let out a low groan of pleasure as he came into your mouth, his hot cum filling your throat. You didn’t enjoy the taste very much, but did as instructed and forced yourself to swallow the salty substance. Shang Tsung’s cock left your mouth and you let out a loud cough, sucking in gulps of air that had not be permitted to you during that.

Your throat stung from the abuse and his cum, but the look of satisfaction and beads of sweat on your mentor’s body left you feeling accomplished with yourself. It also left a small heat to pool between your legs. He was almost godlike in your eyes and you wanted nothing more than to feel his cock inside of you.

“As always you do not disappoint. Well done.” He finally spoke after recollecting himself from that, his calm and soothing tone returning. You gave the man a small smile and nod, enjoying the praise from him. It was obvious that you wouldn’t go any farther that night.

“Return to the party. We will..continue our training at another hour.”


	2. Erron/F! Reader-NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for a follow up with Erron from the previous chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the short ending. I ran out of inspo oops.
> 
> next in my list is Kabal, then a jade/oc, then kung lao.

Erron x F! Reader-

 

After that night spent with Shang Tsung, your master had sought it as his personal duty to further “train” you in sexual activities much to your excitement. You felt safe with him, and even if there were no particular romantic feelings behind what you were doing, you very much enjoyed being close to him.

The “training” didn’t last too long as Shang Tsung had begun to get overly busy with Shao Kahn and left you a bit neglected once more. You missed his island, but you two would only go there when he wasn’t dealing with Shao Kahn. Outworld was where you stayed most of the time, especially in the Kahn’s palace with his other warriors.

You tried to keep your distance from most of them, though Kitana and Jade were both relatively nice women and Mileena was very sisterly towards you, but you preferred to not be locked up in a palace. You weren’t royalty so your concern was not that important to the guards so you had managed to slip past them.

You decided spending one of your days out in the streets of Outworld doing some shopping would be most enjoyable.

You knew Shang Tsung wouldn’t be particularly happy with you leaving like that, but you would deal with that later. He wasn’t too hard on you anyways.

You ended up at a street market booth where a lady was selling jewels and other knick knacks that you assumed were probably fake. They didn’t sparkle like the riches Shang had in his palace. It wouldn’t particularly surprise you if she was selling false items. Most Outworlders rubbed you the wrong way even if you had grown up in the realm.

You were busy admiring a golden necklace with a red pendant in the center when you felt a pair of hands grasp your hips. You quickly turned around to yell at the person and shoo them off or fight, but you stopped mid sentence when your eyes locked with a pair of deep blue that you remembered.

Erron Black stood before you, his cowboy hat tipped down a bit with a mask pulled up around his mouth. You could tell he was smirking under it by the way he was looking at you and how the lines by his eyes crinkled up. Like he had caught you in his trap.

“Hola, miss apprentice.” He removed his hands from your side once he had gotten your attention, his eyes drawing down to the necklace held in your grip.

You hadn’t seen him since that one night at the party when he left with his head down and tail between his legs. It had made you feel a bit sympathetic towards him. You hadn’t meant to freak out on him like that. He didn’t seem like too bad of a man, but you didn’t know him well enough to fully decide that. You only assumed.

You let out a deep sigh and relaxed, taking a small step back from him to breathe properly. His hands reached out and took the necklace from you, holding it up in front of his eyes for a better look at it. You heard him chuckle softly, much to your confusion.

“Damn, I like that red. You’d look good in it.” Erron replied, glancing from the necklace and then up to you as if imagining it around your neck. You rolled your eyes and snatched it back from him before placing it down on the woman’s table.

“It’s probably fake anyways. It’ll make my neck turn green.” You snorted, glancing over at the woman who was speaking to another customer. Thank god she didn’t hear that. She had a long set of fangs and you were in no mood to start a fight.

“Oh it is. I just saved you a few coins, darlin’. You’re welcome.” Erron joked, eyeing you for a few moments. He watched as you held back a small smile, shaking your head at the man.

You turned from the man once more to continue examining the jewelry, glancing over your shoulder a few times to see him standing there. You could feel his gaze hard on your back and for a second you considered teasing him, but you thought that acting like you weren’t phased would drive him crazier.

Erron slowly walked towards you again, placing a hand on the small of your back as he reached for a ring that was located in a glass bowl on the table. He held it up for you both to examine the ruby that glinted on it. He gave a nod of approval, removing his hand from your back to simply grab your left one. He held your hand up and slipped the ring on your ring finger, admiring the way the gem glistened in the harsh sun of Outworld.

“That one’s real.” His voice was a bit low as he gazed up at you through his eyelashes, his gloved hand holding your own. Your heart fluttered lightly with a small feeling of nervousness in your stomach, but it was nothing compared to the night of the party. You were more confident now, and you wanted to play this game with the cowboy for as long as you could.

You bit your bottom lip lightly as you looked back at him, taking a small step towards the man. Maybe now was the time to put your practice to test and make up for your previous behavior.

“Want to have some fun?” You whispered to him, catching his attention instantly. He gave you a laugh and a nod in response, his eyes eyeing every inch of your body. He was obviously down to do whatever, but you didn’t quite mean that sexually just yet.

You glanced down at the ring on your hand, your eyes turning towards the vendor woman once more. She had finished conversing with the other customers now and her many eyes were on you and Erron. Perfect. You smirked as you took Erron’s gloved hand in your own, tugging him with you as you began to sprint down the streets of the market.

You heard the woman shout towards you both, commanding you to come back and pay for the ring you had just stolen, but all you did was laugh and contiune to drag Erron with you. Some of the nearby foot guards got the memo that you had stolen and began to chase after you and Erron, a few tossing lances in your direction to try and pin you. Stealing was a crime punishable by death in Outworld, but that made this all the more fun.

You pushed a nearby meat cart back as you ran, sending it flying into the crowd to hit the guards as well as a few Outworlders. Erron laughed at that, leaving you feeling a bit accomplished. It didn’t totally stop the guards though and more began to pile in, throwing their weapons towards you. One of the lances almost came in contact and you let out a small yelp as it grazed your ear. Yeah, this was dangerous.

You glanced back at the cowboy to see him pull out one of the revolvers strapped to his waist and fire off a warning shot towards the guards. When they didn’t let up he sent another bullet straight into the lead guard’s shin, causing him to slip and fall. The guard’s screams of pain rang through the market and you quickly pulled Erron down an alleyway and past a few buildings until you were sure you had outran the remaining guards. You knew you’d be scolded for that later, but you didn’t really care at the moment.

Your lungs were stinging from running and also laughing, and when you looked back at Erron you could see a mischief glint in his eye and you just knew he was grinning under the mask. His hand was still gripping your own and you knew he wasn’t going to let up.

“Well then..that was dangerous and illegal. A woman after my own heart.” He joked, slowly backing you up until you were pinned against the side of building. His hand holding your own soon dropped down to grip your hip and pull you flush against his body.

“Are you going to turn me in, cowboy?” You mumbled back to him, placing your hands against his chest. It was very muscular and felt nice against your fingertips. You wondered how it looked.

“Now where would the fun be in that?” Erron chuckled, his grip on your waist tightening. You slowly moved your hands up his chest until you had made your way to the mask around his mouth. You slowly hooked a finger into it and tugged it down, admiring his face. He was a very handsome man. No doubt about it.

Your hands cupped his cheeks before you moved forward and connected your lips to his own. His free hand had snaked it’s way down your back and was gripping your ass, feeling you up. His kisses were sloppier compared to Shang Tsung’s, but they were more heated and needy as though he actually wanted to touch you like this.

The hand on your hip had slowly slipped up your shirt now as Erron’s fingertips traced small circles into your side. The coolness from his glove made you shiver lightly, earning a low chuckle from him. He pulled away from your sloppy make out and connected his lips to your neck, leaving light kisses along your jugular. He bit down on a spot that made you buck your hips towards hip and moan lightly, much to his satisfaction.

His hand glided its way up your skin until it came in contact with your chest. He gave one of your breasts a rough squeeze, emitting a small squeal from you. The cowboy smirked, moving down to litter love bites along your collarbone. You could feel his erection pressed to your thigh as he pushed himself against you.

Your hand slid down to his bulge, giving it an experimental rub. It made the cowboy grunt and press into your palm as he continued the abuse to your collarbone and neck. A surge of confidence rushed through you and you began to tease him through his pants, listening to the way his breathing sped up and hitched.

Erron’s hand that had been gripping your tit moved out from under your shirt and in a swift second he had pulled the glove off and discarded it to the ground. His next move was to slide his hand down the front of your pants.

You continued to rub him through his own as you felt two cool fingers graze over your clit, emitting a small whimper from you. You wanted nothing more than for him to touch you. His fingers teasingly stroked the bud for a moment before they dipped down and ran across your slit. You heard him chuckle against your skin, his breath fanning your neck.

“Already wet? Awe, I’m touched.” He teased, slowly sliding one of his fingers into you. You let out a small moan, one of your hands sliding up to grip his forearm. Your other hand continued to rub him, though you considered unzipping his pants for a moment.

Erron’s finger began to prod at your insides, reaching deep down into you and curling his finger. He added another once you begun to whimper and moan more, doing his best to curl and scissor his fingers in the current position. He pumped them quickly, enjoying the sounds of you coming undo beneath him. He was very skilled with his hands, though he had to be as a gunslinger. His touches were nothing compared to Shang Tsung’s. His hands were rough and calloused from years of hard work and handling guns.

You were enjoying the feeling of his fingers until he pulled them out and left you empty. A whimper left your lips and Erron chuckled deeply before he pulled back a few inches from you to begin unbuckling his belt and pants. Having sex in the middle of the street was something you never thought you’d do and it definitely wouldn’t have met your mentor’s standards either. You were in for a heap of trouble when you got back.

Though that wasn’t the thing you were focused on. Your eyes were glued to Erron as he tugged his pants and belt down to his thighs. It didn’t surprise you that he’d want to keep his guns in reaching point. His boxers were dark and didn’t hide the sight of his straining cock, but you didn’t have very much time to admire that before he tugged the material down and allowed it to spring free.

“Your turn, darlin’. Let’s be quick.” The cowboy whispered, glancing behind his soldier. The idea of being caught probably got him going. The whole living dangerous thing was just part of his forte no matter the case.

You did as he said and pulled your pants down along with your underwear. Erron’s gaze was locked on to your lower half, a smirk playing on his lips. Part of him wished that he could savor this, but he wanted to be quick. He had wanted to do this that night of the party and he wouldn’t let this chance go down the drain now.

He gripped your one of thighs and placed it around his waist, pressing his aching cock against your pussy. He teasingly rubbed himself across your slit for a moment, earning a small puff of breath from you. Your hips were pulled flush against his own and he slowly began to insert the tip into you.

He was a bit longer than what you had previous dealt with, but you didn’t think too much of it. You were aching for him to be inside of you and your needy little gasps as he began to sheathe himself was enough to get him going. He quickly thrusted into you was he was about half way in, earning a surprised moan from you. It caused you to wrap your arms around his neck and tug him close. Your body was already shaking and you hadn’t even truly begun.

Erron’s grip on your thigh tightened and he gave you a few moments to adjust before he grew impatient and began to move. He started off slow, but deep nonetheless. He wasn’t one to make his partners uncomfortable. He wanted to get lost in his own pleasure as well, but the lady came first.

His thrusts began to pick up speed and your moans started to fill the air, along with the sound of his skin slapping against yours and the light clanking of his guns. His hand left your thigh and traveled up your shirt once more and squeeze and massage your tit. He shoved your shirt up and forced your bra down so he could get a better view of them bounce. His forefingers gave one of the hardening buds a little pinch and tug, earning a moan from you.

His actions had begun to grow more frantic and rough as the time went on. He ended up locking his lips back to your neck and begun to leave bites along the side of it until you were covered in blemishes. Your cries of pleasure from his harsh thrusting and the occasional slap on your ass pushed him forward until he was close to tapping out.

He removed his hand from your breast and began to rub circles on your clit, making you snap your eyes shut and buck your hips against his own. You heard him whisper a few dirty praises into your ear, but your world had started to blur and go white as your felt yourself draw near an orgasm.

The blood thumping in your ears along with Erron’s rough assault to your clit and pussy was enough for you to cum on the cowboy’s dick, holding him tightly against you as you came undo on him. Erron wasn’t too far behind you, but it took a few more sloppy thrusts and some dirty talk for him to finally cum.

He pulled out before he did so, covering his dick with his palm to prevent from dirtying you. He really wasn’t too much of gentleman, but he thought it be the least he could do. He ignored the cum dripping on his hand as he locked eyes with you once more, watching you pant heavily and slump against the brick wall behind you.

You looked satisfied enough and your gaze was a little hazy which made Erron snicker. He pulled out a red bandana from within his pocket and set to cleaning you both up as quickly as he could. He was a busy man and had somewhere to be soon, but he wouldn’t just leave you there.

“Gonna be alright?” He asked you, helping you pull your underwear and pants back up. Your legs felt like jello, especially the one that had been placed on the ground the entire time.

You didn’t verbally reply, only gave him a small nod. Once he had gotten himself situated and presentable once more, he helped you up from leaning against the wall and began to walk with you towards the end of the alleyway.

“Ole Shang gonna be real mad his little apprentice is out fuckin’ men and stealin’.” The cowboy joked, glancing over at the ring still placed on your finger. He quickly took your hand and removed the jewelry from it, popping it into his pocket much to your dismay.

“Hey-“  
“You can have it back later. Wouldn’t want to get ya in trouble. Just say I took it and you chased after me.” He winked, causing your cheeks to heat up lightly and send him a small, but playful, glare.

When you got to the end of the alley, Erron glanced around to make sure there we no guards nearby and began to escort you back towards Shao Kahn’s palace. He didn’t go very far as he didn’t want to draw any attention towards himself and instead left you with a goodbye a few blocks down.


	3. Raiden/Reader-Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to start doing some sfw as well to be versatile. this was just something I wanted to do on my own bc i love raiden lmao. enjoy.

Raiden / Reader

 

A small sigh left your parted lips as you leaned back in the black office chair, listening to it creak at the applied weight. The computer screen in front of you flashed slightly with new intel about the Black Dragon’s location, but at the moment you weren’t too mindful. The only thing you could focus on was the towering demi-god who stood over in the farther corner of the room, staring down at the map of the Netherrealm.

You couldn’t believe what had happened earlier that afternoon. With all of the time bullshit going on it also caused Raiden, your Raiden, to cease to exist. One moment he was standing beside you in all of his dark and brooding glory and the next he had reduced to sand before your very eyes. You weren’t even given a second to grief or react because when you looked up his past self had arrived at Special Forces.

He was accompanied by Liu Kang and Kung Lao, which only led you to believe he was the Raiden before his corruption, which also meant he was the Raiden who didn’t know you. The God and yourself had only gotten together a few years after Shao Kahn’s defeat. You had begun to work for Special Forces and met him through Johnny. The movie star had made many jokes about Raiden needing to ‘get out there’ and decided that you were the best suited candidate for the God of thunder.

You two had been together for almost twenty years and your love for him did not cease even when he begun to face corruption. You put so much trust into him that you almost followed him blindly and allowed it to happen.

But seeing him now was hard. It was like a knife was being stabbed into your chest. You almost wanted to vomit from the pain you felt over this. He wasn’t your Raiden and you knew this. Your Raiden was gone. The man you had spent so much of your life with no longer existed.

You knew Johnny and Cassie were both experiencing the same pain as Sonya had died earlier that morning as well. You couldn’t even imagine how Cassie felt seeing her mother now, but Cassie didn’t let her pain show for long. She kept up a wall and went forward with whatever missions were given to her. But she had enough guts to explain to younger Sonya that she was her daughter.

You just didn’t wish to spring your marriage to Raiden upon him now. He had too much happening. With the time anomaly and the impending New Era from Kronika, you saw it selfish to act upon your own desires and thrust this on him right now. You would help handle Kronika first and then speak to Raiden..

Though a feeling of dread settled in your stomach as you began to imagine all the endless possibilities. What if Kronika succeeded? What would happen to Raiden? Or you? What if you never saw him again or even meet him? What if Kronika’s powers were enough to kill Raiden permanently? What if you died before you even got to tell Raiden?

You bit the inside of your cheek until the coppery taste of blood filled your mouth. Your eyes stayed focused on the man as he tried to figure out how to work the strange digital map, fascination for the technology sparkling in his blue eyes. You could feel tears well up and sting in the corners of your eyes, and you had to avert your gaze from him in order to calm down.

“We found Sonya and Johnny. We have to go now.” You heard Cassie call over to you. She noticed the look on your face and the tears in your eyes, and she placed a hand on your shoulder to give you a comforting squeeze. You sent her a nod to reassure her you were okay and that you were coming, but not before you looked over at Raiden one last time.

The God locked eyes with you for a split second, though he didn’t show any emotion. You could only see slight conflict in his eyes as his gaze lingered on you. His eyebrows furrowed for a second like he was in deep thought or had begun to realize something, but then he shook his head and went back to the map before him as Cassie dragged you off.


End file.
